Katto Ortinus
'Katto Ortinus '''is a 17-year-old with light green eyes and mid-length black hair. He was born on February 12, 2000 to Amy Polland and Dygo Ortinus in South Dakota. Later, as he grew up, he was unable to get a dog because of the fact that his parents didn't want yet another animal to care for. However, he managed to sneak out and get a well-tended Golden Retriever named Randy. After Willius Icefire revealed that he plotted to kill Katto so that he could have a clear path to take over Zyaka, a man named Basil Levus joined him and they have been stopping Icefire ever since. In the book Blue Sty, Katto stops Icefire from taking the blue sty blood that will make him immortal. In Red Flower, Katto destroys the Red Flower, a gigantic plant that can destroy gigantic amounts of land. In Sparrow, Katto stops Icefire from burning up Sparrow Academy, but loses his Ruler of the Horizon powers in the process. In Cross, Katto stops Icefire from retrieving the Cross, a crucifix that will make you unable to die if it is hanging on your neck. In Tea Party, Katto stops Icefire from destroying the Tea Party. In Dragon Dwell, Katto uses dragons to stop Icefire's plot to rule Draconicu. In Shape Sort parts I, II, and III , Katto tries to gather the Three Weapons before Icefire does and defeat him once and for all. History Before Blue Sty Katto was born on February 12, 2000 to Amy Polland and Dygo Ortinus in South Dakota. Around this time Willius Icefire got a prophecy saying that Katto would be the one to destroy his evil plan. Thus, Icefire sent out a man named Mr. G to hunt and kill Katto. The hunt went on for 11 years. In 2009, Katto snuck out and bought a Golden Retriever named Randy, who he hid in the vents in his room. Blue Sty Katto wakes up on a Saturday and feeds his dog Randy, before a tremor shakes the room. Katto is pesterd by an evil alchemist, Willius Icefire, but before the alchemist can kill him, Basil Levus saves Katto from certain death. Basil takes Katto to Egyt, where he tells him the history of Zyaka. Afterwards, Katto changes out of his pajamas into some of Basil's clothes, which end up looking suspiciously like Icefire's: orange shirt with khaki pants. Basil interprets it as an omen. Icefire rudely interrupts and hexes the two of them using Honomus Revelio, which places them in their worst nightmares. Katto ends up going through six of them: watching his parents die, being alone with Icefire, death, suffocation, traitorship, and being helpless. ''To be continued... Quotes Coming soon... Trivia *Katto is the only Pureheart to have worn the Cross for more than a series. Category:First Series Character Category:Second Series Character Category:Third Series Character Category:Fourth Series Character Category:Fifth Series Character Category:Sixth Series Character Category:Seventh Series Character Category:Eighth Series Character Category:Ninth Series Character Category:Tenth Series Character Category:Eleventh Series Character Category:Twelfth Series Character Category:Crosskeepers Category:Markings Category:Purehearts Category:Sparrow Students Category:A New Generation